I don't leave you
by Yunoki
Summary: Voici la suite de Don't Let Me Go. Dean est finalement bien plus clairvoyant qu'ont pensait...


_**Hello les petits choux ! ;) Voici pour ceux qui ont aimer... La suite de Don't let me go. En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :)**_

**I don't leave you**

Aujourd'hui était une journée de mars pluvieuse. Il faisait même plutôt froid. Mais de cela les monstres s'en moquent. Et les frères Winchester accompagnés de Castiel avaient du aller exterminer une bande de vampires particulièrement coriaces.

Une fois la chasse finie, le trio retourna à l'hôtel ou ils avaient élus domicile le temps de leur séjour dans le Wisconsin. Les deux frères étaient épuisés, ils n'avaient pas dormis depuis près de trois jours et une fois l'adrénaline retombée cala se faisait sentir a travers tout leurs muscles. Aussitôt arrivés à leur hôtel Gabriel apparut pour prendre Sam dans ses bras. En effet l'ange du Mardi et le cadet Winchester étaient ensemble depuis maintenant presque six mois au grand damne de Dean.

Il supportait difficilement l'archange et ses railleries et le fait qu'il couche avec son frère ne le faisait pas rentré dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais bon, Sammy était heureux et après s'être expliquer avec lui Dean avait « accepter » sa relation du bout des lèvres. Cependant l'aîné Winchester cru qu'il allait vraiment tuer l'autre emplumé quand il l'entendit dire a Sam :

-Aller mon grand ! Maintenant qu'ont est tout les deux et que tu as vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, à poil !

S'il n'avait pas été retenu d'un regard par Castiel il aurait sûrement tirer sur l'ange blond. Sam soupira pour la forme mais se dirigea quand même vers la salle de bain suivit de près par Gaby.

Quand il revint a lui, Dean entendit des gémissements venant de la salle d'eau. Ne voulant rester plus longtemps dans la chambre, il rejoint Castiel qui s'était assit dans l'Impala. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il remarquait que Castiel n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il avait même l'air... triste.

-Hey Cas' tout va bien ?

-Non Dean, je ne vais pas bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'aime Dean.

Castiel aurait pu crié que ça aurait eu le même effet sur lui. Mais il avait baissé la tête et murmuré ces quatre mots. Il y eu une fissure chez Dean. Elle s'agrandit jusqu'à cédé totalement, brisant un des barrages en lui qu'il portait en guise d'armure.

Il vit défiler devant lui tous les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

De leur première rencontre a leur sortie du purgatoire.

Et il comprit.

Tous ces non dit qu'il y avait entre eux, devinrent clairs. Et il se morigéna de son incapacité à lire les sentiments d'autrui, d'habitude cela ne lui causait aucun problème. Mais Castiel était avec lui presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?!

Il se détesta de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux alors que devant lui Castiel se mourrait de tristesse. Alors plutôt que de se lancer dans un grand discours qui ne voudrait sûrement rien dire il fit la seule chose a faire.

Il s'approcha de l'ange et le releva du siège sur lequel il était assit et l'embrassa. Castiel se détendit instantanément, répondant au baiser.

-Alors ça veut dire que...

-Je t'aime aussi Cas'. Alors reste avec moi. Parce que moi, je ne pourrai plus te laisser partir.

-Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que jamais ils ne feraient un pas vers l'autre.

-Gaby ferma la tu veut ? Dit Sam.

C'est ainsi que cet OS se termine. Évidement « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ne s'approprie pas a cette fin.

Mais espérons qu'ils s'aiment et vivement ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

_**Voilà la suite de « Don't let me go » c'est fini. Il n'est malheureusement pas aussi bien que je le voudrai, mais je manque de mots je crois. **_

_**Mais j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour ce texte et j'avais promis une suite a (mettre nom) alors je le publie. **_

_**Bisous. **_

_**Yunoki !**_

_**P.S : Une review = un auteur heureux ) **_

_**P.P.S : J'ai une nouvelle fanfiction en cours sur le fandom de Grimm « Pour les neuf mois a venir », Pour l'instant je fait un sondage. Passez faire un tour, dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout : faites passer ! (Moi me faire de la pub ? Vous devez vous tromper de personne :P)**_


End file.
